croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2014
31st - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:10:00hrs) Canada Goose with brood of 5, 22 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest, 1 Cormorant, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Dunnock (ad with 3 juv), Stock Dove (calling), 1 Song Thrush, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 ad Blackcaps (all with young 3-3-2), Chaffinch, Goldfinch, pair Greenfinch (JW) * 31st - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, Hobby, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Collared Dove, 4 Swift, Swallow, young Pied Wagtail, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Coal Tit, 2 singing Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 31st - Sanderstead: House Martin back at nesting site.(JB) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 4 Mistle Thrush (2 adults, 2 young), 4 Reed Warbler. Also reported: Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: Cormorant, 2 Collared Dove, 25 Swift, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. Also reported: Swallow, Sparrowhawk (JAH) * 26th - Waddon Ponds (20:30): 1 Male Pochard, 30+ Cananda Geese, Coot, Moorhen, Tufted Duck, House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Juv Herring Gull (Ernie Thomason) * 26th - South Norwood Lake (09:00-10:15hrs) 1m Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest, 1 Cormorant, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c30 Common Swift, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 25th - Kings Road SE 25: 1ad f & 3 juv House Sparrow in front garden (JW) * 25th - South Norwood Lake (08:45-10:00hrs): 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 1 Cormorant, 1 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Jackdaw (over) S/SE, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Common Swift, 3 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 24th - South Norwood Lake (09:00-10:20hrs): 22 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 1 Cormorant, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c12 Common Swift, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, pair Greenfinch (JW) * 22nd - Norbury, Pollards Hill South: 08.30-Whitethroat singing as it progressed through FRONT gardens (MJN) * 21st - Coulsdon: Cuckoo heard near Coulsdon Town station. (admin) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 9 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting.(JAH) * 20th - Norbury,Pollards Hill South: 2 ad. + 4 juv.Jackdaw on roof of nearby house(MJN) * 20th - Croham Hurst: 6 Tawny Owls, 4 Juvs with M+F coming to feed. (J.Barnes) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: Wheatear (JAH). 25+ Long-tailed Tits including adult feeding young, Sparrowhawk, 2 Swifts, 1 Greylag paired with a 'Grenada' goose.(JB) * 19th - Norbury,Pollards Hill South (P.M.):1 Swallow over S (MJN) * 19th - Croham Hurst: Just after dusk had great views of 4 Tawny Chicks + female came into feed them. A visit to the north of the wood after sundown should be hard not to hear and locate the chicks. (J. Barnes) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 5.30pm: m Sparrowhawk circling/drifting high E, plus 3 Swift overhead & Blackcap still singing (GH) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, 9 Swift, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler (JAH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:45): 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest 3 visible eggs) 1 imm Herring Gull, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker (4 at nest holes feeding young), c20 Common Swift, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, pair Greenfinch (feeding young) (JW) * 18th - Bramley Bank: Moorhens breeding on the pond. (John Parish) * 18th - South Norwood Lake (08:00-09:45hrs) 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 1ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, c30 Herring Gull (over)1m Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Song Thrush, 5 singing Blackcap, 8 singing Chiffchaff, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Swifts, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, 2 Greenfinch, (JW) * 18th - Waddon Ponds: 26 adult & 4 young Canada Geese (ringed bird 5261277 present), 22 adult & 15 young Coots (6 broods), 3 pairs of Little Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrushes.(JB) * 18th - Wandle Park: female Sparrowhawk, singing Blackcap, singing Song Thrush. (JB) * 18th - Location undisclosed: 1 possibly 2 Black Redstarts singing. (JB) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) late pm: 3 Swift feeding low over area & Blackcap singing repeatedly (GH) * 17th - Heathfield (am): Nuthatch bathing in the pond, Cormorant flew over. (John Parish) * 17th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:30hhrs) 22 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Swallow (over), 10 Swift (over lake), 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 17th - Sanderstead: Goldcrests singing in Briton Hill Road and Sanderstead Road. 4 Swifts at Sanderstead station.(JB) * 16th - Purley Way: 18:40hrs, male Peregrine flew N/NW.(JW) * 16th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (3 at nest holes feeding young), 3 family parties of Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush, 7 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 2 Jay, 64 Carrion Crow on playing fields, 6 House Sparrow, 2 singing Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch (JW) * 16th - Location undisclosed: Black Redstart singing.(AJP) * 16th - Riddlesdown: At least 21 Skylarks (about 15 territories), 15 singing Chiffchaffs, 12 Blackcaps, 4 Whitethroats, 1 singing Willow Warbler, pair of Meadow Pipits, 1 Linnet, 5 Stock Doves, 2 Pheasants.(JB) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: 3 Swift circling/feeding medium high overhead, plus regularly singing Blackcap (GH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, 224 Herring Gull (one on island, 223 over west), 2 Stock Dove, 5 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Coal Tit, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 15th - Kenley Common: House Sparrow, Starling, Collared Dove, Blue Tit, Chaffinch, Woodpigeon, Jackdaw, Magpie, Robin, Swallow, Blackbird, Crow, Chiffchaff, Great Tit, Skylark, Whitethroat, Kestrel, Blackcap, Greenfinch, Jay, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Long-tailed Tit. (CNHSS) * 14th - Sanderstead: My first local Swift over Briton Hill Road at 8pm. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: Cuckoo heard distantly at 13:40, 3 male Reed Buntings, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats, 1 singing Reed Warbler, 5 Swallows over, family party of Long-tailed Tits, 1 Mute Swan, 2 broods of Canada Geese (3 & 2), 2 broods of Coots (4 & 2).(JB) * 13th - Wandle Park: Pair of Stock Doves plus 1 youngster. (JB) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 4 broods of Coots plus at least 7 occupied nests, 2 Little Grebes, 2 Mistle Thrushes, several Starlings with young, Goldcrest singing. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 10 Swift, Swallow, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 12th - Thornton Heath : Blackcap (male still singing), 1 Coal Tit, and 5 Swifts (D Benton) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 29 Tufted Duck, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Swift, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Swift, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler (JAH) * 11th - Riddlesdown: 2 Swift, 1 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 11 Skylark, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 4 Linnet, 19 Starling, 8 House Sparrow. (J.Barnes) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) pm: <5 Swift briefly circling overhead (GH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Swift, Swallow, Reed Warbler (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): 1 Swallow low NW (1.45pm); 1 Swift NW (4.15pm) (GH) * 9th - South Norwood Lake (08:30:09:45hrs) 34 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (at nest sites feeding young), c60 Common Swift (over lake & playing fields), 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Jay, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Forestdale: Reed Warbler singing in Hartscroft. (Sutton Area Birds) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hr) 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great crested Grebe, 1 imm Herring Gull, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 at nest sites feeding young), 7 Swift, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, pair Jay, Long-tailed Tit, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Pollards Hill South, 08.30: Lesser Whitethroat singing in garden.5 Swift (MJN) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: 22 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 imm Herring Gull (on lake), 1 Cormorant, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 4 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, pair Greenfinch (JW) * 5th - Warlingham Rugby field am:.2 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Whitethroat, 1 Green Woodpecker (MJN) * 5th - Thornton Heath Pond, 12.30: Fem Sparrowhawk soaring accompanied by 2 Crows (MJN) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (08:00-09:30hrs) Canada Goose with brood of 2 goslings, 23 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (nest building), 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 pair Long-tailed Tit at nest sites feeding young, Great Tit at nest feeding young, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Two broods of 4 Canada goslings, Common Sandpiper, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Pied Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Swallow, Pied Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, 25 Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 3rd - Wandle Park: Yellow Wagtail at 6pm on railings of stream exit at the Tramstop end of the park (SH) * 3rd - Farthing Downs: Only one skylark, 5 yellowhammer, 7 linnet, 3 starlings, 1 house sparrow, (def not tree), 2 lesser whitethroat (no sight or sound of poss European bird - see entry for 26/4), 5+ whitethroat at last (3 within a 20 metre stretch), 5 maybe 6 blackcaps, 4 chiffchaff, 2 bullfinch heard. (DH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1.45pm: Grey Heron flying medium high E (to Kelsey Park?) (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake (08:00-09:30hrs) 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, (2 Moorhen on nests), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail (over), 2 singing Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Lloyd Park: No sign of a Serin this morning. Several Blackcap territories and at least 1 female searching for food. 40+ Starlings, many carrying food to houses nearby (presumably young in nests), Goldcrest singing by tramstop.(JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Lesser Whitethroat, Jackdaw (JAH) * 1st - Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egrets flew E at 1120 (Surrey Bird Club website)'' ie they flew towards Croydon and presumably were the two that subsequently turned up at Rainham RSPB - admin'' * 1st - Lloyd Park: SERIN reported from north edge at 0810. (Birdguides/Surrey Bird Club website) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 1 Wheatear on Ryelands Field.(JAH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake:(08:00-09:30hrs) 22 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 08:20 Common Sandpiper, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW)